


3459

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, eep, i miss rolleigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: it's Dean's wedding weekend and exes seth and roman meet again after two long years.





	1. Two Years

“Yes, Dean I'm on my way… okay, okay yes. Alright bye.”

Seth hung up on his best friend as he got out of the cab. You think Dean would be more understanding to the fact that Seth was stuck in New York traffic at 8 o'clock at night but no, he had to call him every five minutes just to make sure Seth was actually coming but to be fair… he almost didn't.

It's been about two years since Seth stepped onto the cold streets of nyc, and two years away from every bad thing that's ever happened here. He missed London, well, not really, it was cold there, the food was weird, and the people weren't very nice, but London was the only place that he could go that didn’t remind Seth of…

_Him._

Three thousand, four hundred and fifty nine miles away, two years and some odd months and he still thought about him. How is it, that he could miss him so much, that the simple taste of a 69 merlot, could remind him of the time Roman fucked him by the fireplace in France. That the smell of freshly brewed coffee let him remember the time he told Seth he loved him in their kitchen. He was far from perfect, but they had a great time together. It was in the end, that they fought like cats and dogs to the point where Seth had to end it… even though he broke both of their hearts.. at the same time.

Seth smoothed down the wrinkles on his suit and quickly checked into the Ambrose family block of rooms at the hotel, then he entered the restaurant, and the first thing he saw was Dean's dad, laughing with Dean's fiance. Seth came over and hugged Richard, then the beautiful blonde before asking them where Dean was. She pointed towards the private room, and Seth thanked her then went off to find the man of the hour.

He tried to keep calm as he opened the door to the private room, and saw Dean, down by the bar enjoying what looked like a whiskey along with him.

_Roman Reigns._

Still the most beautiful guy in any room without even trying. Seth lost his breath just looking at him and his navy blue suit, dark tie. He was an investment banker who made good money, and one of his favorite things was to look sharp when going out… and boy did he ever.

 _He probably won't remember me._ Seth made himself believe it, like they didn't date for three years and live together. The heel of his shoe hit the creaky floor, and in a flash, both Dean and Roman’s eyes were on him. “SETH!” Dean was so happy to see him, it's been years and facetime was not enough most days. Seth smiled back, catching his best friend mid run to give him the biggest hug. He missed Dean so much, and he couldn't be happier that he was finally marrying the girl of his dreams.

Seth opened his eyes mid hug to see Roman staring at him. Those chocolate eyes were intense, even though he hadn't moved from the bar. It reminded Seth of the first time they met. Dean introduced them after months of telling Seth about Roman his best “childhood” friend, and the moment they met… it was like… fireworks. He remembered that stare, as Seth danced on him. He remembered Roman grabbing his ass that night, pulling him in close and whispering the exact words, “ _The moment I get the pleasure of being inside of you, you'll never want anyone else.”_

… and fuck, he was right.

Seth and Dean parted then he was pulled over to the bar, where Roman finally managed to find a smile, while frosting the tip of his glass with his beautiful lips, before he swallowed. “Okay, the elephant in the room might as well say it.. you two used to date,” Dean stated the obvious, looking between both of them, “And it ended, and blah blah blah. I know, it's awkward, but you’re both in great places right now, and I expect you to at the very least be civil for my wedding weekend. Can you do that?”

“I can be civil.” Roman said, looking at Seth and only him.

“I.. can too.” Seth added, almost getting lost in his gaze.

“Great! Then let's drink… to my two best friends and me, together again.” Dean slid Seth a glass and he raised his own, they all clinked, and took a slow sip of the burning liquid. Dean didn't notice, but Roman hadn't taken his eyes off of Seth yet. He was getting lost in that gaze, that dark look that told Seth more than he wanted to know. Dean was about to say something, but just then his dad came in to ask Dean something privately. “Play nice boys, I'll be back.” Dean promised, before walking out with his dad. The door closed behind him, and that's when Seth looked down into his glass, trying his hardest not to look at Roman.

“You used to love looking at me,” Roman whispered, causing the brown eyes of Seth’s to be on him once more. “There they are,” he said softly, “Those beautiful brown eyes.”

“Don't, Roman,” Seth warned him, before looking away again.

“Don't what?”

“Don't do that thing you do,” Seth said seriously.

“What thing do I do?” Roman asked, as he moved closer to Seth.

“You compliment me in a low, deep voice, then move close enough so you can get me hot and bothered, then you touch me, subtly and before I know it, I'm on my knees in your bedroom.” Seth watched Roman blush at being caught. Of course Seth knew all his moves. Seth knew everything about him. Roman smiled, and indeed he did touch Seth, but not in a subtle manner at all. He held his side, and both men looked into each other’s eyes. It was like two years three thousand, four hundred and fifty nine miles between them meant nothing, because there Seth was, in his arms once again.

“You look good, Rollins.” Roman said, smiling.

“I know I do, you do too.” Seth felt Roman grab both of his sides now, squeezing while he licked his lips. His breathing became uneven as he felt those big hands on him, moving to the one place he knew they wanted to go.

He felt Roman grab at his ass, and Seth closed his eyes for just a second, reliving three years of good memories. He missed him, and those big hands and his perfect dick. But, this wasn't three years ago. They broke up for a reason, and Seth knew that no matter how much he missed him, Roman hadn't changed and never will.

Seth pushed him away gently, and shook his head, “I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate my ex grabbing my ass.” _fuck._ Why did he say that. He didn’t have a boyfriend? Fuck. He saw the look on Roman's face as soon as he said it, Roman was shocked.. and angry. Fuck. Seth just fucked it all up.

“Boyfriend?” Roman asked, almost breathlessly. “Wow, Seth I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I just always assumed that…” Roman shook his head and took a pause, “...Nevermind.”

“No.. assumed what?” Seth said, curiously.

“Nothing.” Roman faked a smile and grabbed his drink, “It looks like they're about to start the rehearsal dinner. I'll um.. go and find Dean. It was uh.. really great seeing you again Seth, have a nice time this weekend.” it was the worst sentence Seth ever heard. Roman didn't even look at him as he walked out. He was hurt, and it was all Seth’s fault.

“Fuck,” Seth said to himself. “What did I do?”

* * *

 

The rest of the night, Roman didn’t even look at him once. The speeches came and went, with Roman giving Dean the best toast, and everyone laughing at his jokes and his charming quips. After the entrees, when everyone decided to mingle, Seth saw Roman talking to another guy, the bartender of all people, whispering in his ear by the bar. He was forced to watch as Roman flirted with the guy openly, making him laugh and putting all his charm that was once saved for Seth on him. Seth tapped his fingers against his glass, imprinting his fingertips on the sides and he watched Roman put on a show.

“... you guys kill me.” Seth turned his head from Roman for just a second to see Dean, who had come over to stand next to him. Seth said nothing back, he was too busy watching Roman. “You know it's been two years, and you guys live in two different countries but you’re still as crazy in love with him as you were the moment you met.”

“I don't… love him, shut up,” Seth said, shaking his head, “He just doesn't have to flirt with other guys while I'm standing right fucking here.”

Dean laughed at Seth, then took a sip of his drink, “Seth, if you didn’t love him still, you wouldn’t care who he flirted with. You love him… and he loves you.” Seth said nothing at that, “He hasn't had a boyfriend in a year or so,” Dean confessed, “He says he doesn't have it in his heart to love anyone else again. What does that tell you?”

Seth watched Roman go towards the bathrooms, and he took that as his cue. He pressed his drink into Dean’s chest then took off after him. “Oh that's okay!” Dean yelled, “Of course I'll hold your drink, it's not like it's my fucking wedding weekend!”

Dean’s voice faded into the background as Seth followed Roman into the bathroom. He saw Roman there, washing his hands and looking at himself in the mirror. Seth slammed the door to get his attention, making the tall samoan man look right at him. “So you're flirting with bartenders now huh?” He asked as he placed his hands firmly behind him.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Roman was short in his reply, before he focused back on the mirror again.

“You can do better than that… skinny twink.” Seth knew he sounded jealous, and fuck he wasn’t even trying to really hide it. Roman could do better. Going from him to a bartender would be the biggest downgrade for him.

“I could do better,” Roman agreed, while he finished up washing his hands. He dried them then tossed the towel away before walking slowly towards Seth, “I could do _way_ better, but you see, better doesn't want me, so instead I'm going to do… wrong. Something that is so downright nasty,” when they made it face to face yet again, Roman wasted little time in pressing his body close to Seth’s. Fuck him, Seth thought as his breath escaped him faster than usual, “Something that leaves the taste of my cum in the bartender's mouth for years to come, even after he's moved on, he'll still be thinking about that time he got fucked by me in the back of the restaurant, until he came on his uniform.”

Seth gasped as Roman told him what he was going to do with the bartender, but every word out of his mouth was meant for Seth and him alone. Roman slammed his hands on the door behind him, trapping Seth between them. He looked down at him once, those pink lips were wet and begging to be kissed. “Fuck you,” Seth said breathlessly, “You know he isn't as good of a fuck as I am.”

“Mm,” Roman smirked, while staring into hazel eyes,”You're right.. no one is.”

Right after he said those five words Roman grabbed at his blazer and placed a passionate kiss on Seth’s lips. Seth fought against him, pushing Roman away at first only to let his ex kiss him again. They were pressed against the door of the men's room, and this time when Roman’s hands grabbed at his ass, Seth didn't pull away. He let him feel all over like it was two years ago on their anniversary.  

“Can I fuck you?” Roman asked through heavy breaths and even heavier kisses. Seth didn't even hesitate to say yes. Because yes, he wanted him, yes he could wait and yes he missed his dick. Roman unzipped his pants and as soon as he did Seth’s hands went slowly inside, he moaned when he felt it all hard in his hand, Roman hissed while Seth jerked slowly, their eyes not once disconnecting.

“Mm, I almost forgot how big you are,” Seth said right before Roman kissed him again. They were making out pretty heavily now, and for some reason out of nowhere, Seth started to laugh against his lips. Roman pulled back to see Seth giggle, and it made him laugh too.

“Why are you laughing,” Roman asked him.

“I'm sorry…” Seth snickered, “This just reminded me of that time in Spain, the bathroom at that hole in the wall restaurant we found on our walking tour? Remember how we fucked in the stall, but we were so loud that everyone in the restaurant could hear…”

“Then we got kicked out and banned… for life.” Both men started to laugh against each other as they thought back to a great memory, “I miss you, so much Rollins.” Roman confessed, “Everyday, I miss you and I hate that I messed up so bad you had to move three thousand miles away just to get away from the memories of us.”

“I miss you,” Seth whispered while pressing his forehead against Roman’s. “I think about you all the time. About our good moments, the great ones, and the bad ones.” Roman nodded at him, listening to Seth's soft voice, “I miss smelling your cologne in the morning while you got dressed for work, that smile you gave me right before I'd suck your dick, I miss taking pictures with your crazy cousins, your mom's home cooked meals. But I don't miss the long hours you spent at work, the missed birthdays where I'd get cheap jewelry from your assistant instead of you, the time you blew off our third year anniversary because you just closed a huge account and decided to go drinking and to a strip club… full of _women,_ with the guys instead of spending it with me.”

“Seth…” Roman tried to say.

“There was once I even brought lingerie to stupidly try to put spice into our relationship, because I was so afraid of losing you. Then you came home and saw me and said... nothing. There were candles lit up all around the house and you didn’t even notice because you had to bring your work home with you. I became your fucking stepford wife and lost myself in the process because I wanted to keep you happy.” Seth scoffed, “Oh my god… this is a mistake.” Seth pulled away from Roman and shook his head, “What am I doing?”

“Seth… please listen to me..” Roman tried to reach out for his hand but Seth pulled away from him.

“No! I won't be caught up in your world again Roman. I don't want to be the person sitting at home with I love you cards from your _assistants_ any more. I got caught up in the moment and seeing you again but I won't ever lose my the way I did before. No matter how much I still…” Seth choked up and looked down. He couldn't say the words, it's been two years, what if Roman didn't feel the same? He pushed back from him and started for the door.

“Seth..” Roman said right before he left. “Please.”

“I'm sorry,” Seth cried while looking back at him, “I can't.” He left before Roman got a chance to say another word, and Seth ran, he ran all the way towards the elevators and hoped to god that Roman didn't follow him.  


Roman came out of the bathroom moments later and went straight to the bar. The bartender, tried his best to flirt with Roman again but this time Roman wasn’t having it. He asked for a scotch neat, in a tone laced with so much anger the bartender backed off quickly. As soon as the drink was in hand, Roman drank it down quite fast, then demanded another. Dean came over in the middle of his downing his second glass, and he touched his back softly. “Hey, easy on the scotch, that's like 88 proof dude.” Dean said, as he pried the warm liquid out of his hands and placed it on the counter.

“Dean, I don't need a fucking baby sitter.” Roman snapped at him, “Let me drink in peace.”

“I think you do need someone to tell you that you look like a fucking basket case right now, Ro.” Dean got between him and the glass, making Roman focus on him. “What just happened? Is it a Seth thing?”

“Fuck Seth,” Roman said quickly.

“Why?” Dean asked curiously.

“He comes on to me, then makes me relive all those fucking times I was a fucking shit head to him. Is it my fault I was working? I was trying to give us a better life and he just fucking walked out of my life? He was the one who left, who broke _my_ heart. Why do I have to pay for it now?”

“Roman, you don't know how lost Seth felt at the end of your relationship, he loved you so much but.. he couldn't even pick up a paintbrush anymore. He was unhappy, so he had to go, and unfortunately that meant hurting you but he never stopped loving you.” Dean tried to reason with his best friend.

“Is that why he has a boyfriend now? Because he loves me?” Roman shocked Dean with his confession. “He told me he's dating someone, Dean, but not an hour later he's giving me a handjob in the bathroom. NO.” Roman was too drunk to be reasoned with, “He's getting a piece of my fucking tonight.” Roman didn't wait, he freed himself from Dean’s hold on him then went to the elevators.

Dean ran after him, pulling Roman away from the button, to try one last time to reason with him. “Roman stop!” Dean yelled at him, “Don’t do this,” he wasn’t listening, “You don't even know his goddamn room number!”

“No.. I don't…. But you do.” Roman tone was deep, and almost frightening, he looked at Dean, his stare was serious. “Give me the room number Dean.. now or our friendship is done right here and now.”

“Roman.. I..”

“NOW.” Roman repeated himself.

“... 502.” Dean told him the number at the same time the elevator opened. Roman got in, and mouthed a thank you to Dean who looked anything but happy as the doors closed. He would apologize to him later, for now, he needed to talk to Seth and whether it be a good conversation or a bad one… it needed to happen.

The elevator dinged on the fifth floor, then Roman began down the hall to room 502. He stopped in front of it, and took a really deep breath before knocking on the door. He didn't wait long but it felt like forever  as he heard Seth's feet shuffle towards the door. “Who is it?” he heard Seth ask, but Roman didn’t reply. “Roman.” Seth knew it was him, “Go away!” Seth screamed at him through the door.

“No. Open it Seth, or I'll stay out here all night, and till the morning. I swear I will!”

Seth knew he wasn’t kidding. Roman was a determined man it's how he got Seth in the first place. He audibly groaned, then slowly opened the door, to a disheveled Roman, who smelled like scotch and looked even worse. “Roman, please…”

“Please what?” Roman stepped in the room, and closed the door behind him. Seth stood his ground as he came closer, eyes on eyes, breath close enough to feel against his cheek. Seth shook his head, then turned away from him, he closed his eyes and hoped Roman just.. left. He couldn't take this, he knew it when he got off the plane that coming home was a bad idea, and now.. he heard footsteps approaching from behind him, and breath near his ear, “Take off your robe,” Roman asked him, and as soon as he said it, Seth nodded, untying the loose knot, then watching it fall down his shoulders. It fell in a pool of soft white around his feet, and then he heard it, that familiar sexually frustrated groan of Roman's as he stared at the most beautiful piece of art in his vast collection.

Roman wrapped his arms around him slowly, then kissed the shell of his ear. Seth fell against him, his hazel eyes looking back to find Roman’s brown ones staring so lovingly back at him. He turned around in his arms and felt Roman pick him up off his feet. Seth knew by doing this it meant getting hurt again, and even though his heart could bare loving and losing Roman once more, he couldn’t ever resist the kiss he gave him now, or the way he grabbed at his bare ass as he carried him to the bed.

He couldn't resist the way Roman’s dick felt nuzzled against his own.

The way he smiled as Seth’s legs spread easily to let him in.

He couldn't resist those eyes, his mouth, his hands and most importantly of all, Seth Rollins could never resist him.

“Can I have you?” Roman asked him softly.

“Anyway you want." Seth said back.


	2. Can't Keep Me Away From You

_“So that's it then? You're leaving?”_

_Roman watched Seth's soft brown eyes fill with tears as he nodded. He came home, to the only person he loved more than anything waiting by the door with two suitcases and sadness in his eyes. Roman thought Seth was just visiting his family or something at first but the words “I can't do this anymore, Roman, I'm leaving you,” came out of his mouth, and when they did, it was like a cold, wet, snow had just been thrown onto Roman’s face. He thought he had the best relationship in the world but in reality all he did was push the man who loved him away… so far away that he was actually leaving him, and never coming back._

_Roman argued with him at first, yelling, “YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME!”, and going as far as pulling Seth's bags out of his hand, trying his best to keep him there... but Seth didn't fight back, it was like he was too tired to even try. It was in that moment, Roman knew… he lost him. He gave Seth his bags back then he sat down on their bed, letting silence fill the air around the room. Roman held back tears as he looked at Seth, who was trying to hold back his own. He couldn't stop him from leaving, and there was nothing he could do to reverse time either._

_There was nothing he could do... to make things right._

_“Everything is in the letter under your pillow,” Seth sobbed softly, “I'm sorry so Roman…  I do love you..”_

_“Please don't,” Roman stopped him from finishing that sentence. “If you’re really leaving.. then just… please go,” Roman asked him, in a soft, unsure voice. “If you're going to go then go now. Because you don't want me, or us, then there is no more I love you, or telling me you care, there is no more of us. Let's leave it at that okay?”_

_“No, Roman,” Seth’s face was as red as a tomato now, from crying, “You need to know that I love you. I will always love you... please, I don't want to go without you understanding that.”_

_“Seth, please.. go.” Roman asked again. “Please just go.”_

_Seth just nodded at his last request then turned to walk out the door. He looked at Roman one last time, red face and puffy eyed. Seth couldn't bare seeing him like he was now,  but it was no use. He sniffled once, and then walked right out the door, leaving the best thing that ever happened to him._

_Once Roman heard the door close, he got up, his anger at all time high as he grabbed the picture frame of them from on top of his desk and tossed it right into the wall. It came crashing down, broken pieces of glass were all over the carpet. Roman walked right over them, not caring about the glass getting stuck in his socks as he opened the bottom drawer._

_Seth never went in the bottom drawer, it was Roman’s sock drawer. He usually cleaned up but recently he's been purposely keeping it messy so Seth wouldn't find out what was hidden underneath. Roman felt around then grabbed it out from beneath the socks. The small velvet box was in his hand as he fell back against the foot of the bed. Roman choked up as he slowly opened it and looked at the ring he picked out. Solid gold, with the inscription “I'll never want anyone else,” engraved in it. Roman laughed humorlessly at the ring then started to sob, uncontrollably._

_He couldn't believe it._

_Seth was really gone._

_Forever._

* * *

 

“You feel so good!” Roman heard Seth whisper against his lips as he slowly pounded into him from behind him. Seth’s body was laid out against him while Roman held onto his stomach as his dick ruined him somewhere deep inside. They been at it for hours now, sweat drenched from their bodies, lost in each other as they tried to make up for lost time. Apparently two years and three thousand miles couldn’t change their chemistry, or the way Roman still looked at him like Seth owned a piece of his heart. He whimpered against Roman’s mouth, before sipping from those big lips once more, Roman's hands glided down that tight body, and held onto then thrusted hard once, making Seth moan out loudly.

He was still the most delectable thing Roman ever had. He used to think when they first started dating that the sex would slowly dwindle from great to familiar, and he'd have to move on again, but Seth was so different. He made a playboy like Roman fall head over heels in love with him in a just few months. Not just because he was a good fuck, which he was, he was also so smart, witty, adorable, and carefree. Roman was thankful everyday for Seth in his life… he just wished he told him that more when he had the chance.

“I'm gonna…” Seth whispered it while looking at Roman. Somewhere, between the moment Seth took off his robe, and the intense sex they had an hour ago, did Roman and Seth’s having makeup sex turned into them making love. Roman pulled out slowly and turned Seth over, eyes on eyes as he slowly entered him again. Seth whined so loudly when he felt Roman so deep he could've swore he felt it in his stomach. They kissed soft and his thrusts slowed down, only to stall the impending orgasm. Roman was all over him, that thick body, his beautiful ass, those lips were his again and Seth couldn't bare the thought of letting him go again.

Two years ago he walked out of this man’s life and now, Seth was unsure about being able to go back to London. Roman wasn’t in London and as happy as he was now living there, he was happiest with the man of his dreams even more so. Roman sped up and Seth started to moan out, his heart pounding as he started to come all over his chest while Roman came inside of him, that thick white liquid filling him up, while they kissed like horny teens all over each other.

They only stopped when breathing became a necessity but even then Roman was still all over him.  He kissed Seth's neck, right in the spot he knew made him moan, then he grabbed at Seth’s ass, while Seth pushed Roman's wet black locks out of his face. They stared at each other, soft smiles reaching their lips as hazel eyes and dark brown got lost in one another. Seth rubbed his thigh against Roman’s leg then placed it on his ass, keeping him close. Roman kissed his chin, and jaw, then laid down on his chest to listen to Seth's heartbeat.

“I know this means nothing,” Roman whispered sadly, “You don't even have to tell your boyfriend about it if you don't want too. I know I fucked up too much for you to come back but I just want you to know… Seth, that you are the love of my life and I should've treated you as such when I had you. I never told you that I was sorry when you left. I threw things and tried to keep you, like I owned you, and I lost sight of how much you mattered to me. _No one_ owns you, and I will always regret letting you go, because it means I'll never get to show you just how much, I truly did love you.” Roman kissed him softly, “I just… want you to be happy… okay?”

Seth felt the sting of guilt as he listened to Roman. He lied to him, and told him he had someone else to want and love when it reality Seth could never date a guy for more than three months in London. Yeah, they had accents, and were cute, but he'd always end up comparing them to the best thing that ever happened to him, and that same guy was holding him in his arms right now, apologizing and wishing Seth the best… even though he still cared for him. Roman rolled over and walked into the bathroom and Seth helplessly watched as he closed the door behind him.

He should tell him the truth.

He should.

He should.

So… why couldn't he?

Seth got up and entered the bathroom, only to see Roman starting up the shower. He smiled somberly at him, then gently touched the small of his sculpted back. Roman slowly turned around, said nothing and kissed Seth slowly. Seth tip toed into the kiss, then joined Roman in the tub. The hot water rained over them, and their bodies and soon… Roman was inside of him again, and making Seth moan out, and wonder how the miles between them or the years past would ever change how much he truly loved him.

* * *

 

The next day was hell, Seth was so tired out after having the best sex of his life until about 4am when and Roman went to sleep together. When Seth woke up, Roman was gone, and so was his haze. He limped to the bathroom to shower and get dressed then met Dean for brunch with his family. Seth expected Roman to be there but when he came downstairs, he was nowhere in sight. He smiled at everyone and sat down next to Dean who had a certain disappointed look on his face.

“So…” Dean spoke softly so the rest of the table didn’t hear. “What happened last night?”

“Nothing,” Seth lied, “Where's Roman?”

“He texted me early this morning, he said he's not coming… to any of the activities today. He said he's only coming to see me get married then he's leaving. He's not even coming to my fucking reception. So, I ask you again Seth... what happened last night?”

Seth felt his heart racing as he listened to Dean. _Fuck._ He just ruined everything even more by sleeping with Roman. Now, he didn’t even want to be around Dean because of him. Seth gulped and looked down, trying to hide the guilt written all over his face. “Not here,” he whispered back gently. Dean’s eyebrows raised knowingly and he just nodded towards the bathrooms. Seth agreed then he got up first and left. Dean followed him minutes after and then held the door down so no one could get in.

“Dude… what the hell happened?” Dean asked again, this time… a little less civilized. “Roman is my best friend and he is blowing off all of his best man duties because of some stupid shit that happened with you last night and I fucking told him not to go! I told him to just leave you alone! SO WHAT HAPPENED SETH?”

“We… had sex.” Seth admitted in a low voice. “Almost all night long.” Dean threw his hands in the air in anger at his confession, “I didn’t plan on it Dean! I came for you, for your wedding that's it, I thought that Roman forgot about me. It's been years but… apparently he hasn’t and neither have I..” Seth shook his head “He came to my room and I was going to tell him to go away but... I didn’t want too. He asked to have me and I let him. Then he apologized for hurting me, and told me he wanted me to be happy… that he knew he meant nothing to me anymore... all because of my made up boyfriend.”

“Seth…” Dean ran a frustrated hand through his blond hair and he sighed, “Why did you lie? Roman has been stuck on you ever since you left. How could you do that to him?”

“I DON'T KNOW?” Seth shouted at Dean, “Because I wanted… to hurt him. I think. At least I thought I did… but now I feel so confused. He wants me, still after 2 years and fuck.. I want him too. I still do but… I can't. I can't go back to the days of feeling alone even though I love him.”

“Seth,” Dean paused, “I told you back then to do what was right for you and I stand by that, but you have no idea how much of you leaving really broke him. He didn't eat for days, it took him a full week to want to shower, and he quit his job a month later. It took me almost a year to get him to consider dating again, and when he did he'd tell me that they just… weren't you. That man became someone I didn’t even recognize back then and he sees you and everything he's worked towards… regresses. If you don't want him because you don't think he's changed then fine that's understandable, but you need to at the very least tell him the fucking truth. You owe him that much.”

Dean turned to leave, “Dean wait,” Seth said sadly.

“No Seth,” Dean shook his head, “I'm done with all of this. I'm getting married tomorrow and I want both of my best friends there. Either you two fix this, or you're both uninvited. Period.”

He left after that, and when he did, Seth cried. He cried for him, and cried for Roman but most of all he cried for their lost love.

* * *

 

_**An hour later.** _

When he got out of the cab, the memories began to flood back in his mind so fast, like a waterfall of good, bad, great, amazing.  On that sidewalk was where they had their first kiss. Roman took him on a crazy date after Seth told him about all the bad ones he had in the past. Not many could say they had their first date with neon paint all over them. Seth walked into the building and went up to the top floor… penthouse 5. He still remembered when Roman gave him the keys to the house, he asked Seth over breakfast and Seth said yes immediately. He handed him the key then they fucked by the fridge… they couldn't wait.

Seth walked down the hall to the condo and took a breath, then slowly he knocked. He started to think that maybe he wasn’t home, or that he wouldn't answer the door, but after five minutes of standing there and waiting, the door opened… but it wasn't Roman.

“Hi, can I help you?” The white guy with the thick irish accent asked him, he was in nothing but a towel, hair wet with a smile on his face.

“Sorry, I must have the wrong PH number… my ex used to live here… um… Roman Reigns?”

“Roman? Yeah he's here… why don't you come in and I'll get him for you.” He left the door open for Seth and then walked towards Roman’s room… which used to be their room. Seth's anxiety level skyrocketed as he watched this guy walk around what used to be _his house_ half naked. _Who was he?_ And why was Seth so automatically jealous?

Roman came out of his room a minute later… fully clothed. _Thank god._ Seth thought to himself. He knew he didn't sleep with hottie mc irish because Seth knew Roman, and Roman loved to stay naked even hours after sex and that hadn't changed, considering last night. He had his hands in his jeans and an unpleasant look on his face. He wasn’t happy to see him. That was fair. The things he said, contradicted the false boyfriend he claimed he had.

“Can we talk?” Seth spoke first, hoping that the answer was yes.

“Sure, come to my room.” Roman nodded at him to follow him and Seth did, trying not to follow his ass as he walked. It was hard to do though since Roman had a nice ass… that Seth even had the pleasure of being inside of… once or twice… or more.

He closed the door behind them and as soon as he did, Seth took a look around. Roman changed the room up a lot since he left. Everything had a sleeker look to it, new bed, new dressers, new closet space… everything was different except for one thing… a picture frame. He caught of glimpse of it, it was the one of him and Seth kissing by the pier on the fourth of July. Seth still remembered that day, and the fireworks behind them as they smiled into the kiss. Roman saw him looking at it so he went over and placed the frame down.

“Why are you here Seth?” he asked straight up. “I thought we had our closure last night?”

“Closure?” Seth was confused, “You call fucking me until 4am closure?”

“What do you call it then?” Roman asked as he sat back down on his bed. “Cause I call it me pouring my heart out to a man who I loved once, him saying nothing in return and then leaving it at that.”

“You didn't give me a chance to respond Roman.” Seth replied. “You got up and went to the bathroom then fucked me in the shower. After that we fell asleep together then I wake up and you're... gone. You didn’t give me a chance to fucking say a word, then I come here and another guy is opening your door half naked. Did you fuck me then come home and fuck him? Do I mean so little to you?”

“You don't fucking get it do you? YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME.” Roman shouted at him, getting up to meet Seth face to face. “Finn is my personal assistant. I asked him to come over and help me… with breakfast, and he was naked because I was so fucking frustrated with you this morning I threw orange juice all over him… on purpose. I never slept with him, and I don't think his husband Sami would appreciate it if I did.”

Seth felt so stupid and guilty for even thinking that Roman would fuck another man after sleeping with him. He looked up into his brown eyes, his hazel ones were apologetic, and Seth reached out to touch him softly. “I'm sorry,” Seth spoke close to his lips, without touching them. “Roman, this is so hard for me. I didn't come back thinking you wanted me after two years. I just hoped you did. My time away from you has been eye opening, and I thought I was okay and happy… but the truth is.. I'm not happy… not without you.”

“How do you think I feel?” Roman responded, “When I read your letter after you left and you said that work was more important than you and that's why you left.. I automatically quit my job the next day. Nothing to me is more important than you. I should've fucking told you that everyday, Seth. I'm sorry I didn’t. I'm sorry I lost you to another man. I'm sorry for everything.”

Roman placed his forehead softly against Seth’s and they both breathed out softly. Seth shook his head and pulled back, realizing he couldn’t do this anymore. He had to tell him the truth and if he lost him because of it… then so be it. “Roman there's something you deserve to know.” Seth said softly, “Yesterday I told you that I had a boyfriend because I was afraid of what wanting you again after two years meant…. but I have to be honest and if being honest means losing you it's just something I have to bare… I don't have a boyfriend. I'm single. The last guy I dated was almost a year ago and he was nothing compared to you. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm so sorry.” Seth started to cry, realizing that this meant losing Roman all over again. He was prepared for Roman to get mad, start screaming, call Seth a liar but instead he slowly pulled Seth back into his arms…

And he kissed him softly.

A shocked Seth immediately started to kiss Roman back, tossing his arms around Roman's shoulders as their lips and tongues met in hurried, passionate kisses. Seth was picked up off his feet and pressed into wall. His jacket being torn off his body, as kisses started from his lips down to the spot on his neck that Roman knew made Seth moan out loudly. He stopped to look at him and they both breathed out softly. “Are you mine?” Roman asked gently staring in hazel eyes that he loved so much.

“I'm yours.” Seth answered with a nod, and soon, his clothes were being torn off and the entire house was filled with the moans of the reunited lovers.

**The next day**

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” Dean and his new bride kissed at the altar and everyone cheered them on as they walked down together. Everyone headed to the reception, excluding Seth and Roman who hung back, and waited until everyone was gone. Roman pulled Seth underneath the stand, and Seth laughed as he was kissed by the man he loved so much.

“If we don't get to the reception soon people are gonna think we bailed to fuck,” Seth said, giggling in Roman's arms.

“I don't care what they think. All I care about is you.” Roman kissed him again, and this time Seth could feel it all the way down to his toes. He couldn't believe he missed out on kissing him for two whole years because he was too afraid to tell Roman he felt lonely. Well not anymore. He was never alone when he was with Roman… he realized that now. Roman loved him and Seth loved him too.

“I know live three thousand miles away, and it took me two years to get back here, to this place where you're mine, I'm yours and we're happy. And I know I apologized to you but to me that’s not enough. I want to show you just how much more you mean to me than anything else in the entire world.” Roman pulled something out of his suit jacket and gave it to a confused Seth. “It's a one way ticket to London. I lied to you too, yesterday, Finn wasn't there to help me with breakfast… even though I did throw orange juice on him,” Seth laughed, “He was actually helping me pack. Seth I was going to move to London just to win you back, but now I wanna move there, and uproot my entire life so I can accommodate yours. This is how much you mean to me.”

Seth covered his mouth to keep from crying. Roman was about to kiss him but Seth paused and felt around in his own jacket. He pulled out his phone and showed Roman his flight history. “I… cancelled my trip back. I don’t want to be in London, I want to be with you. I don't care how long it takes me to move in or for us to start again, my life is here with you. You've been my life since the moment we met and I love you, I love you so much Roman Reigns-” Seth didn't finish his sentence because he was picked up off his feet and kissed so passionately. He smiled into each kiss and then they hugged right underneath the altar.

“Come on,” Seth said, with a smile, “Let's go eat cake.” he pulled Roman forward with him and Roman followed, holding onto Seth from behind.

As they walked Seth whispered to Roman that he loved him, and Roman said it back, then softly, he touched his jacket pocket and felt around... for the small velvet box he's kept for all these years that not even three thousand, four hundred, and fifty nine miles couldn’t keep him from finally…

Making Seth his… forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faye I did it, I finished it in record time because I love you more than you love anime. And because ROLLEIGNS. -Melle

**Author's Note:**

> I miss rolleigns, in case you didn’t notice. For Faye, the absolute worst rolleigns shipper in the world, ily. -Melle


End file.
